


Tell Your Boyfriend

by ocean_princess



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura doesn't know better, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lotor (Voltron), Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Domestic Violence, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), I apologize in advance, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lotor (Voltron) Being an Asshole, M/M, Minor Matt Holt/Shiro, Panic Attacks, Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Pansexual Matt Holt, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Pining Keith (Voltron), Probably more tags i just don't know yet, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Rebel Matt Holt, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro was in the Navy, Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocean_princess/pseuds/ocean_princess
Summary: Lance:Hey, where’d you run off to?You:Pidge’s room.Lance:Why?You:¯\_(ツ)_/¯Lance:Fight me KoganeYou:Time and place.Lance:Right here right now._________________________________________________________________________________________





	1. The 9th Cheeseburger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance:  
> Hey, where’d you run off to?
> 
> You:  
> Pidge’s room.
> 
> Lance:  
> Why?
> 
> You:  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Lance:  
> Fight me Kogane
> 
> You:  
> Time and place.
> 
> Lance:  
> Right here right now.  
> _________________________________________________________________________________________

Lotor cunningly slid his bony hand around Lance’s waist and into the back pocket of his tight jeans, pulling Lance closer to him. “I had fun last night” he whispered seductively into Lance’s hair. Lance smiled up at him as they broke apart. Taking his seat in the front row, Lance pulled out his laptop and notebook. “Man… I hate for him to go but I love watching him leave.” Lance whispered to himself, eyes planted firmly on his boyfriend’s ass, his long silver hair swishing with each step.  


_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Hey! Keith! Wait up!” Lance ran out of class screaming. The Mulleted boy finally heard him and turned around. “What’s up?” He asked in a gruff tone. “What’s up short stuff. Wanna go grab lunch I am STARVING!” He wasn’t much shorter than Lance, but Lance enjoyed the way his face squirmed when he pointed out their height difference. Keith pushed his long black hair out of his face and shoved his hands into his Red jacket before finally nodding. “So your brother is throwing a party on Friday huh?” Lance asked trying to break the thick air of silence that always seemed to shroud Keith. He nodded again. “Are you going?” He asked Another nod. “Bringing anyone?” He shook his head. “Why not?” He shrugged. “Am I ever gonna get a word out of you?” Lance pleaded as they neared the cafeteria. “Sorry.” He said, opening the cafeteria door. “It’s okay, you just seem distant that’s all,” Lance said following him inside.

They set their food down on a table outside and Lance let out a loud breathy sigh. Keith raised one of his thick eyebrows as If to say ‘what?’ Lance shrugged and took a huge bite out of his cheeseburger, getting it all over his face. The two boys ate in a calm silence for a while until Keith finally asked with a laugh. “Jesus lance how many of those did you get” Gesturing to Lance’s plate full of cheeseburgers. Before Lance could answer, a pair of pale hands wrapped around his waist whispering “hey baby” as they did. He looked up to meet a pair of eyes so blue they were almost purple and the smiling face of his boyfriend. “Hey, babe!” Lance exclaimed, kissing him briefly and turning back to Keith. Keith eyed Lotor trustlessly as he sat down at the table and put an arm around Lance. “To answer your question, I got 8 cheeseburgers, I was going to get 9 but the lunch lady cut me off. The wretched bitch.” Lance smiled at Keith. Whatever little bit of Keith had escaped from his shell earlier was gone the second Lotor sat down, he sunk back into his jacket and nodded at Lance. Lotor watched Keith sink back with a satisfied smirk on his face. “Anyways, Baby I better get going, places to be, things to do all that. Just wanted to say hi.” Lotor said tucking his long silver hair behind his ear and pulling Lance into a deep passionate kiss. By the time He had pulled away, neither Keith nor his tray were anywhere to be seen. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“I swear it Pidge he does it just to bother me. You should’ve seen the smug look on his face when he sat down!” Keith yelled flopping down onto the small girl’s bed. She paused her game and turned around to meet his eyes. “Or maybe it was just that he was happy to see his boyfriend. Seriously, Keith, I’m glad you’re talking so much, but I think you might be being a little dramatic.” She rolled her eyes. Keith shook his head, staring up at the Dorm ceiling and pulling out his phone. “No, when he sat down it seemed out of spite like he enjoys watching me suffer,” Keith whined scrolling through his Instagram feed. “Keith, buddy, I love you but you gotta let this go. Lotor doesn’t want to hurt you any more than he wants to hurt Lance if you’d just tell him you liked him this would be different.” Pidge said, reassuringly. The small girl then proceeded to flop onto Keith’s stomach and pull out her own phone. “Ow,” Keith exclaimed pushing the small girl off of him. “Oh lighten up you big baby,” she said rolling over to join Keith in staring at the ceiling. Keith rolled his eyes and went back to staring at his phone.

Lance:  
Hey, where’d you run off to?

You:  
Pidge’s room.

Lance:  
Why?

You:  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Lance:  
Fight me Kogane

You:  
Time and place.

Lance:  
Right here right now.

You:  
Where is here exactly?

Lance:  
I’m outside of the door. 

And with that came a short but persistent knock from outside and an eyebrow wiggle from Pidge. “I wonder whoever that could be?” she said, crawling out of her blanket hut. She opened the door to be greeted by the 5’10” Cuban boy who had just texted Keith. “I bring a peace offering, I was thinking we could watch Monster Quest and eat cheese fries.” Pidge snatched the bag out of Lance's hands before he even finished the word ‘fries’. Lance walked into the small, not yet crowded dorm and plopped down next to Keith. “Still up for that Fight Kogane?” Lance Winked. Keith felt a weird blush fall over his cheeks as he sunk further into his corner of the bed. “I am if you are.” Keith declared, clearing his throat. “I don’t think you’re ready for all of this” Lance laughs, zipping up His dark blue swim team hoodie. It was late August, in Florida, so Lance had no reason to be wearing a hoodie, as it was still close to 100 degrees outside, but being the odd creature she was, Pidge’s dorm room stayed at a cool 60 degrees year round. The three teenagers sat on the small bed watching episode after episode of Monster Quest until Keith noticed the youngest of the three had fallen asleep, curled up in a ball at the foot of her bed. “Maybe we should get going,” Keith whispered to the boy who was clearly about to nod off next to him. Lance nodded and slipped his shoes back on, leaning on Keith for support as they left Pidge’s room. 

“I can walk by m’self” Lance mumbled as he swayed down the path. Keith laughed as he walked quickly behind him, trying to make sure he was there in case the other boy fell. “Yeah, but your dorm is on the way back to mine and you get a little woozy when you’re tired.” Keith laughed. “Yeah… you’re right.” Lance purred as he rested his head on Keith’s shoulder. Keith felt his cheeks fill with a rosy blush and his face filled with a sweet smile. The two boys walked to the dorm room, Peacefully swaying with each step. They arrived at the taller boy’s dorm room and Keith opened his mouth to say something, but before he could the door flew open with a loud bang. “Babe! I was so worried!” and Lotor said practically yanking Lance from Keith’s Arms. Keith’s smile quickly faded at the sight of Lotor and he waved a quick goodbye to Hunk, who was sitting on his bed in his and Lance’s shared dorm and was on his way.


	2. Bruised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lots of hurt Bois  
> a homoerotic description of swimming  
> lots of Matt Holt  
> what more could a girl ask for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It only gets worse from here i'm afraid

Lance crawled out of his boyfriend’s arms and into the bathroom, shuffling around in his bag on the vanity he pulled out his concealer and desperately tried to hide last night’s bruises. He slipped out of the bathroom and got changed for swim practice, throwing on his new swim trunks, and his team sweatshirt. He tiptoed quietly out of his boyfriend’s dorm room, not remembering exactly how he had ended up there after Keith had dropped him off at his own dorm. He was grateful for Keith, he always seemed to have Lance’s best interest at heart, helping him even when it was inconvenient, and when he did the sparkle in his Blue-Grey eyes seemed to suggest that he believed Lance was doing him favors by letting him help. Still, at times he was cold, distant almost like he put up a wall between him and lance in order to protect himself. Lance didn’t blame him, he deserved this wall, he was, after all, the stupidest person he knew, and he couldn’t focus, and he didn’t deserve to be there, he didn’t deserve half the things he got, he just wasn’t good enough. 

Thanks to his brisk pacing and incredible ability to zone out, before long Lance noticed he was standing in front of the practice pool. The indoor pool was mostly empty this time of the day, except for the people on the team. Lance walked in and threw off his sweatshirt, walking over to the familiar faces who were standing around in a circle stretching. “What’s up buttercup?” Matt greeted lance as he walked over. “Not much, new piercing?” Lance said, gesturing to the newfound hole on the older boy’s ear. “Yeah! I even convinced Shiro to get one too!” Matt exclaimed excitedly. Without all the piercings Matthew Holt would look like the most pastel piece of shit imaginable, Even with all the piercings and tattoos he looked like he lived in a field of bunnies and wore nothing but flowers. His personality, on the other hand, was the exact opposite, he snuck out of the house for the first time at 12 to go see a fall out boy concert, he pierced his own nose at 13 when he was “bored” at home, he had 27 tattoos of varying sizes, and 6 piercings in various places (Lance knew where 5 of them were where but was afraid to ask the location of the 6th). Matt was also the sweetest guy you’d ever meet, that was sort of his thing… he was Punk Rock as hell, but he was also the kind of guy you could introduce to your mom. 

The cool chlorinated water washed against Lance’s skin as he raced against the other boys. He fell just behind Matt, finding himself around the second of the pack. He pushed himself harder and faster trying desperately to beat the older boy. After the final lap lance rushed to the surface, gasping for air. “You good?” Matt asked, rising to the surface next to Lance. Lance nodded and watched Matt masterfully push himself out of the pool, both arm and back muscles flexing as he pushed against the rough concrete. Balls of water practically rolled off Matt’s muscular body, he pushed his sandy brown hair out of his bronzed face. The left side of his mouth curving up to form a satisfied smirk. “See something you like McClain? I’m flattered but i must remind you, we’re both taken men.” Matt laughed as he reached down to give Lance a hand out of the pool. “You flatter yourself too much, i was just zoned out for a second that’s my bad.” Lance shook his head, accepting the hand out of the pool. 

When Matt put a second hand on the boy to stabilize his grasp, the friction rubbed the makeup off Lance’s arm leaving Lance to wince in pain and revealing to Matt a dark purple spot too large to feasibly be any sort of hickey. The rebellious boy furrowed his eyebrows at the sight of it, and Lance followed his gaze. “Lance... “ Matt started. Lance felt his throat tighten up and words he’d been waiting so long to say managed to slip through the steel trap of ‘what if’s “Matt do you have a second to talk?” Lance asks with Pleading eyes. Matt recognized the look in his eyes, the same look Shiro had when he got home from his tour, the same look that came with the scars on his wrists and thighs, the same look he saw every day in himself and every day more in his boyfriend while both were just trying to make it through the day. That very same look… the one that was screaming out for help but not quite sure how to say it, was all over Lance's face. But before Matt could say or do anything, the expression disappeared back inside of lance to be replaced by a wall completed so perfectly with a fake smile. Matt turned around to see Lotor sauntering through the door and toward the two boys. 

Lance slipped his sweatshirt on and quickly headed off toward Lotor. “Hey Baby, when I woke up and you weren’t there I got worried,” Lotor explained. Lance swallowed whatever hope he’d been harboring of telling Matt what was happening, after all, there was nothing to tell, nothing happening, Lance was just being paranoid and melodramatic. Lance and Lotor left the practice pool, Lotor with an arm around Lance, Lance turning around hoping somewhat that Matt understood what he had meant before.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Pidge:  
Wake up you gay fuck  
Koreaboo  
Mullethead  
EMO BITCH 

You:  
okay first off I am Korean I am not a Koreaboo.  
second off. What the FUCK do you want? 

Pidge:  
We have an 8am that starts in 5 minutes?

You:  
FUCK 

Keith quickly ran around his room trying to find something to wear, he quickly pulled on his closest and “cleanest” pair of jeans and the black tank top nearest him, with no time to do his hair he pulled as much of it as he could into a low ponytail. He grabbed his backpack and rushed out of his messy dorm room, quickly locking the door behind him. “Record time!” Pidge laughed behind him. Keith turned around to meet the eyes of the mischievous girl behind him and stared her down as she showed him the time. “You’ve got like 20 minutes until class starts, but I wanted coffee so I figured might as well go ahead and wake you up,” she said, putting her phone back into her pocket and practically skipping down the hallway with a grumbling Keith following closely behind. 

After the 5’3” menace practically forced coffee down his throat, Keith perked up a little more (though he could have just turned the walk to class into a race out of spite for the small girl and her short legs). “Slow down!” Pidge screamed trying to catch up with Keith. “Nah.” Keith yelled back, backing up into a large Muscular mass. “Don’t you have class to get to?” the Mass said in a fatherly tone. Keith turned around to come face to face with his older brother, nose freshly pierced, standing next to his boyfriend. “Yeah, on my way there… Dad.” Keith retorted, letting Pidge catch up and greet their brothers. “Morning Shiro, Gross-Ew.” She said. “What was that Pidgit?” Matt asked looking down at his little sister menacingly. “I said good morning Matthew. And Pidgit? Sounds like a rejected Pidgey Evolution name.” Pidge laughed and made her way to class. “Don’t forget about lunch today!” Matt yelled after her. “How could i forget? I am mom’s favorite for a reason.” Pidge screamed back walking with a more hurried pace. “I’m telling you shiro, that was no hickey. Lance is hiding something, something bad.” Keith heard Matt continue as He ran to catch up with Pidge.


	3. Everything is Okay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay Bois Hurt Bois the works. God bless Hunk for being Lance's Second mom.

You:  
Hey!

Keith:  
What’s up.

You:  
Not much, just about to go for a run. Wanna come?

Keith:  
Sure.

You:  
Great cause i’m already at your door. 

Lance put his phone in his pocket, smiling at the rugged look Keith had about him when he opened the door, Hair sloppily tossed into a low ponytail, his plain black T-Shirt pulling against his muscled chest in just the right way, the near smirk that lived permanently on his otherwise melancholy face. “Just Give me a minute to change pants.” he said groggily fishing around for a pair of sweatpants, eventually settling on the ones closest to him. “Dude… you’re kinda a slob.” Lance laughed, pushing a pile of clothes aside to find a place to sit. “I uh… yeah sorry. Ever since my last roommate moved out it’s just been me and i don’t normally have visitors, so I don’t clean… like ever.” Keith blushed, moving quietly into his shared bathroom and changing into his sweatpants. 

The two boys exited the dorm and started on the trail that surrounded the campus. Lance ran quickly and left Keith struggling to keep up. Eventually, after Keith finally actually woke up, it was Lance who was struggling to keep up. “Slow down!” Lance screamed after him. Keith laughed and screamed back “No mercy!!” and ran faster. Lance caught up with him, just outside of the Library, clutching his side hunched over for air. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

From what he knew he’d overheard from Matt and Shiro, Keith knew that Lance was hiding something, but he didn’t want to pry. But seeing Lance there, like this, hunched over, made Keith wish more than anything in the word that he could ask Lance what was wrong. He rested his head on Lance’s back, moving it in small circular motions, and in the most hetero tone he could muster asked. “You good bro?” at first Lance seemed to melt at the touch, falling into Keith’s hand, but then he seemed to remember something and soon his softening turned to hardening and he stood up and backed away from Keith. “I should probably get going.” Lance said, giving Keith the weakest smile known to man. Keith waved goodbye and watched as Lance ran off, leaving Keith outside the library thinking. ‘Was it me? Did i do something? I must have done something wrong. I’m such an idiot.’

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Lance shuffled back into his dorm room and flopped on the bed and into the lap of his roommate, looking up at hunk with puffy eyes. “What’s up buddy?” Hunk asked, looking up from his laptop. Lance shook his head and sniffled, stifling a sob. Hunk saw the pain in Lance’s face and pulled him into a bear hug. “Do you want to talk about it?” Hunk asked, soothingly rubbing his huge hand up and down Lance’s back. This caused Lance to cry harder, remembering Keith doing the same a few minutes beforehand, trying to help a few minutes beforehand and Lance pushing him away. He remembered his Mami doing the same when he was a little kid. “Hunk.” Lance sniffled into Hunk’s chest. “Yeah buddy?” He responded Loosening his bear hug and pulling lance back by his narrow shoulders to see his face. “I miss my mom.” Lance whispered. All of the confusion and concern finally melted out of Hunk’s face and turned very quickly to empathy and sadness. “Me too buddy. But hey! You’ll see her soon enough and it’s not like she lives very far from here.” Hunk reassured Lance, pulling him into an even tighter bear hug than before. “I know” Lance grumbled, rolling over to stare at the ceiling. “Would it make it better if we watched Cupcake Wars?” Hunk asked, opening his laptop. Lance nodded and burrowed down into Hunk.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Keith had been in Pidge’s room for about 4.5 hours getting his ass kicked in Super Smash Bros when he heard a faint Knock on the door. Pidge groaned and paused the game, warning Keith that if he so much as thought about unpausing it and killing her, he would face a very painful death. Pidge opened the door to find a sopping wet Matt standing in front of her. Keith hadn’t realized it was raining. “Pidge! Oh Pidgeon! There’s something I have to talk to you about.” he said, shoving his way past her, into the room. He turned and met Keith’s gaze, there was so much terror and excitement in his eyes Keith knew that something big was happening, or about to happen. 

“I’m so glad you’re both here” Matt said, finally calming down. Keith felt his blood pressure rising and his heartbeat getting louder and louder. He took cool deep breaths in and out of his nose trying to calm himself. “I have something to tell you… or to ask you, both of you.” Matt said exercising the same nerve calming breathing techniques Keith was using. The tension in the room was rising, all three people were on the edge of their seats. Even Pidge was about to explode. Matt took a deep breath in and finally worked up the nerve to say. “Okay so um, you know Shiro and I have been dating for a long time. Like a long long time. Like since high school long time. Well you know how typically, once you get to a certain age after you’ve been dating for a long time… things happen. Like moving in together, getting a pet, getting married. Okay so… I uh. I’m gonna propose to shiro at and need your help because i need it to be perfect.” If the air hadn’t been tense before it sure would have been now. Everyone was looking at keith… or so he felt. He took a deep breath in, and an even deeper one out and said “How can I help?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WoW! Sorry this took so long! as always thank you for reading, it means so much to me!!!


	4. Nothing is okay...

The next morning at practice as soon as Lance walked into the pool Matt walked up to him. “Lance boy am i happy to see you!” Matt exclaimed walking toward him. “I know. I know. Everyone’s day is better once they see Me.” Lance Joked, setting his bag down. Lance had no idea how happy Matt was to hear him back to his old self. Matt laughed and shook his head. “No this is serious Lance i need your help.” he said, running a hand through his hair. “Help with what?” Lance asked, eyebrow cocked. “I’m proposing to Shiro and i want your input.” Matt tried to whisper, though it was hard as the wide smile on his face kept making his tone jump from whisper to squeal. Lance couldn’t control his grin as much as he tried and he nodded while whispering “Anything i can do to help. I’m there. I’m here. Anything.” Matt pulled him into a warm hug and said “I don’t know what i’d do without you.” 

The next few days were some of the most stressful the four of them had experienced, Pidge of course had dropped out after the first day saying she had an “Important Robotics Paper” to finish, Leaving Just Matt, Hunk, Lance, and Keith to plan the “World’s Greatest Proposal” as Matt so modestly called it. The night before the party, where Matt was planning to propose, There was still cake to be made, alcohol to be bought, and decorations to be finished. After making a phone call ordering the alcohol for the next night, Matt decided it was best for him and Hunk to sneak into the Culinary building to make the cake. Hunk protested that it wasn’t sneaking if he had a key, but Matt quickly hushed him and dragged him in the direction of the building. “Onward to cake!” he exclaimed excitedly. 

Lance laughed and turned to Keith, gripping tightly to the box of unfinished decorations. “So… where you wanna finish these?” Lance asked nervously. Keith shrugged and said “We could go to my room? It’s closer.” Lance nodded and the two of them quickly walked to Keith’s dorm room. When they got there Lance was amazed to find the room spotless with a newly purchased laundry basket. “You cleaned?” Lance asked with a surprised tone. A soft blush fell over Keith’s cheeks and he rubbed his hand on the back of his neck nervously. “I uh yeah.. After you said something last time i thought i should.” Keith chuckled plopping down onto his freshly made bed. Lance smiled and sat next to him. Setting the box in front of him, Lance pulled out a balloon and filled it with the shiro shaped confetti Matt had insisted they make, the rest of the boys thought it was a little over the top, but Matt was adamant about “Shiro Shaped Confetti.” Lance tried to blow up the balloon, but lost control of it, shooting it directly into Keith’s face. Lance laughed and apologized profusely as he picked Shirfetti out of Keith’s hair. “I’m so sorry.” Lance said again trying to stifle a laugh. “I’d probably believe you more if you weren’t laughing.” Keith grumbled. “I’m sorry it’s just. You should see the look on your face.” Lance laughed grabbing his phone and snapping a quick picture of Keith’s grumpy face. He took a deep breath in and finally stopped laughing, picking the final piece of Shirfetti out of Keith’s hair and stuffing it back into the balloon. “Be careful where you point that.” Keith said, gesturing to the balloon Lance was currently filling with air. Lance stifled a laugh and kept inflating the balloon finally tying it off and looking pleased with himself. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The two boys spent hours painstakingly stuffing, inflating, and tying off 268 Balloons. Carefully tying off the 269th balloon, Lance flopped backwards onto Keith’s bed. Keith felt his stomach growl and heard Lance’s do the same, “Hungry?” Keith asked. “Starving.” Lance responded. The two boys got up and made their way to the Student Union where they were surrounded by copious choices for food. Lance opted for Chipotle, Getting a Bowl with white rice, black beans, chicken, cheese, lettuce, and Guac (He knew it cost extra but he gave 0 shits it tasted so damn good.). Keith ordered a different kind of fry from every place that had french fries in the Union. The pair met back up at the obscene statue of the school mascot that lived in the center of the Union. They headed back to Keith’s dorm, passing by the only nice restaurant on campus, Keith made the mistake of peering in the window and what he saw made him stop dead in his tracks, peering into the window of the Italian restaurant hoping and praying for Lance’s sake that what he was seeing was all in his head. He watched as a pale bony hand pushed hair out of the face of a beautiful girl, as the head that those hands were no doubt attached to leaned in to kiss the same girl. He recognized the girl, Allura, she and shiro used to be good friends, but he recognized the guy even more. His long silver hair was pulled back, he was dressed nicer than Keith had ever seen him before, Keith felt his stomach churn as Lace’s hand rested on his shoulder and he heard him say. “Keith buddy come on! What are you looking at?” The Joking tone and the smile that came with the question melted off Lance’s face. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Lance’s hands turned to fists and his mouth tasted of metal. He tried to deny the tears rolling down his cheeks as Keith tried to comfort him on the way back to the dorm, but they just wouldn’t stop. He sat on Keith’s bed sniffling into his chipotle. He felt Keith’s soft, muscular hand rest on his shoulder, and him awkwardly pull lance into a hug. “Lance… I’m so sorry.” Keith said, moving his arm and shamefully staring at his fries on the table near his bed. Why was Keith sorry, he hadn’t done anything he didn’t have anything to be sorry for. He… he didn’t cheat on Lance, Keith hadn’t done anything why was he sorry? Lance set out a shaky sigh and set his chipotle on the floor. He turned to face Keith and tried to wipe the snot away from his nose. “I-I Just don’t understand.” Lance stammered out. “Understand what” Keith prodded sympathetically. “Am i not enough for him?” Lance sobbed out looking down to try and hide his puffy face from Keith. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Keith was taken aback by this question… how could Lance, beautiful, perfect, wonderful, talented Lance who somehow managed to look amazing when he was crying his eyes out, not be enough for someone? Keith reached forward and tilted lance’s head up to meet his eyes. “Lance, you are more than enough for anyone, no questions asked. You are smart and funny and talented. Lance Mcclain… you are everything anyone could hope for, and anyone would be lucky to have you.” Keith exclaimed. Lance threw his arms around Keith in an attempt to hug him, but because he wasn’t expecting it, it knocked him into his bed. Keith felt his cheeks glow red as he whispered “Lance” in a gruff tone. The tension in their eye-contact was undeniable, Keith watched as Lance’s eyes trailed down from his eyes to his lips, he could feel the rapidness of their heartbeats against each other, their breathing steadily quickened, Keith felt it all, every experience the two had together, every time he almost kissed Lance, every time it seemed like Lance was about to make a move. His breath was intoxicating and Keith wanted every last drop he could get. He watched Lance’s eyes slowly close and Lance lean in. 

 

Lance pressed his lips against Keith’s and slowly parted them kissing him soft and quick and then fast and kisses. As much as he was enjoying it Keith knew they shouldn’t be doing it. “Lance wait we shouldn’t.” Keith pulled away. All the pain and hurt returned to Lance’s face and he pushed himself off of Keith. “I-I’m sorry I just thought you felt the same.” Lance said, looking confused and hurt. He headed toward the door when he felt Keith’s hand fit loosely around his arm, Keith pulled Lance into his arms and kissed him with a deep passion, the same way he’d been dreaming about for years. Lance kissed back in a sweet rough manner and pushed Keith back onto his bed, crawling on top of him like they’d been before. The two boys fit perfectly together, working in unison, Keith ran his fingers through lance’s short hair as Lance trailed hickeys all down his neck. Keith reached his hands up and slid them down Lance’s sides, pulling their hips together, grinding upward. Lance bit his lip and let out a breathy sigh rubbing against the growing bulge in Keith’s pants. Keith slid his hands up Lance’s sides gripping at the bottom of his sweatshirt and slowly pulling it off his muscular body. After pulling the sweatshirt off Lance he looked looked down, expecting to marvel at the glorious abs he had been excitedly waiting to see. Keith looked down finding the abs he was expecting, the glorious brown toned body, but something else. Lance was covered in dark, painful looking bruises. “Lance who did this?” Keith asked running his hand lightly over one of the bruises. Lance winced at the touch but kept kissing down keith’s neck. “Lance.” Keith said again a little more adamant in his tone. “Keith please can we just.” Lance begged pulling back and looking Keith in the eyes. Keith tried to say something but was stopped by Lance’s choked up sobs. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I have to go.” Lance cried, grabbing his sweatshirt and running out the door. Keith felt terrible, how could he not know, He pulled his knees into his chest and let out a quiet sob. God he was a terrible friend. He threw his phone against the wall and rolled over, crying himself to sleep. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Lance walked to his room, staring down at the picture he’d taken of Keith earlier feeling guilty and afraid. He prayed Hunk was still with Matt working on the cake. He opened the door to find Lotor patientlessly sitting on the bed waiting for him. “Where do you think you’ve been?” Lotor growled at him as he walked through the door. “I-I Lotor i know.” Lance said determined to stand his ground with Lotor. “Know what exactly?” Lotor scoffed, drunkenly stumbling toward lance. The smell of alcohol lingered on his breath as he shoved Lance into a wall. “I saw you with her. I saw you with Allura in the restaurant.” Lance choked through his sobs that were half fear, half heartbroken. Lotor raised his right hand and smacked Lance as hard as he could across the face. “Let’s try that again shall we. Know what?” Lotor Spat in Lance’s Face. Lance stood firmly against the wall. “I know you’re cheating on me with Allura.” Lance said, fighting the urge to give in Lotor slammed his head into the concrete wall. “Know what?” he repeated. “I know you’re cheating on me.” Lance said again. Lotor Punched him again. “Know what?” Lotor repeated. “I. Know. You’re. Cheating.” Lance said, closing his eyes and looking up. A Knee to the stomach. “Know what?” Lotor growled into Lance’s ear. “You’re cheating.” Lance gasped out clutching his stomach. Another hard smack across Lance’s face. “Now let’s try this one more time… What is it you think you know?” Lotor asked, breathing hot drunken air into Lance’s face as he asked. “Nothing. I don’t know anything.” Lance said with shaky breath, tears streaming down his cheeks. With one final hard slap to the face Lotor walked away, leaving Lance to fall to the ground. Curling up in the fetal position, wiping the blood from his mouth, Lance too, cried himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't Kill me! i promise things will be better soon not perfect but better.


	5. White Ferrari

Lance woke up in his bed with the usual pounding headache and dried blood on his mouth, Hunk was standing over him with a wet rag trying his best to clean lance up. “Lance… we need to talk about this.” Hunk said, applying the rag to his busted lip carefully. “There’s nothing to talk about.” Lance groaned, his throat sore from all the screaming last night. Hunk’s eyes flashed a different color after Lance said this, almost as if he were sustaining a scoff. “Nothing to talk about?” he said, clearly trying to restrain his frustration, as he knew lashing out would only scare Lance more. “How about, you come home almost every night with new bruises, do you know how many times i’ve found you here with the shit beaten out of you? How many times i’ve wiped dry blood from your face without so much as a second thought. Because i know you’re my best friend and if anything like this was happening to me i’d tell you, maybe not right away but i’d tell you. Lance this has been going on for months. I’m worried about you. We’re all worried about you. I mean JESUS FUCKING CHRIST Matt called me in tears the other day, telling me you were covered in bruises and he didn’t know what to do to help! So yeah… I’d say there’s something to talk about.” Hunk practically yelled. Lance was in tears, he didn’t realize he was hurting people. God he was stupid. He looked up at Hunk, who was clearly worried about him, and biting his lip to keep from the verge of tears. He took a deep shaky breath in and finally said “Hunk I-I’m sorry.”. Hunk pulled him into a tight hug, whispering to him “You have nothing to be sorry about… nothing.” the two boys sat there in silence until Lance finally said. “I don’t know what to do.” Hunk shook his head, frowning. “Honestly? I don’t either.” he admitted. Lance let out a faint laugh and said “Well for starters i should probably shower, and then we have class.” Lance’s laugh was followed by a deep, lungy cough and Hunk suggested that if he wanted to make it to the party tonight maybe class wasn’t the right idea for lance today. Lance agreed, and laid back down. 

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Keith rolled over and rubbed his eyes. He felt terrible, like he had a hangover, but instead of alcohol coursing through his body all he felt was shame and worry. He groggily Slipped on a clean T shirt and a pair of sweatpants, he walked over to the other side of the room and picked his phone up from where it had landed when he’d thrown it the night before. His phone was fine, apart from a few cracks and scratches across the front screen, but it still worked. He slipped it into his pocket and opened his door. There he found an extremely Caffeinated Matt with a face that suggested he’d stayed up all night. “Balloons!” Matt exclaimed when he saw Keith. Keith barely had enough time to point in the direction of the balloons he and Lance had made last night before Matt charged through the door and grabbed the box of balloons. “Matt did you sleep?” Keith asked as Matt counted the balloons. “Couldn’t, Too nervous.” Matt said, turning around to look at Keith, He squinted his eyes at Keith and cocked his head to the right in confusion. He tried to gasp but ended up laughing. “Keith… do you have a hickey… or i dunno… 6?” he chuckled. In the wave of emotions and drama of the night before Keith had completely forgotten his chest was probably riddled with hickeys. Keith’s face when bright red and he stuttered out “I uh yeah maybe.” Matt was in disbelief, he set the box of balloons down on the bed and sat down next to them. Keith could see the wheels turning in his head. “Keith did you fuck lance?” Matt blurted out. Keith’s blush deepened. “ I Uh no. I didn’t Fuck Lance.” Keith Replied. “Who then?” Matt asked, referencing the marks on Keith’s neck. “No One! I mean someone like i have with someone we all know that. I mean. Yes.” Keith said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Matt raised an eyebrow and huffed in the way only an older brother could. “Explain.” he said. Keith swallowed nervously, “I wish i could.” he said. This Caused Matt’s raised eyebrow to lower and join with the other, to create a furrowed frustrated look. Keith frowned back at Matt and took a seat on his bed, opposite Matt. “Okay… so last night when we were working on the balloons… Lance and i went to go grab food cause we were hungry and we caught Lotor on a date with that friend of Shiro’s, Allura, and then Lance was sad and i hate Lance being sad so i tried to cheer him up and he went to hug me and i wasn’t ready and he landed on top of me and well... he um. He kissed me. and at first i pushed him away! But it’s something i’ve wanted for so long and he just i. And then i kissed him and then he was on top of me again and things got more and more heated until i pulled his sweatshirt off and he was covered in bruises and I tried to ask about them and he just ran away.” Keith explained, finding himself nearly in tears. Matt ran his hands down his face and sighed. “Keith…” he said. Keith felt hot salty tears start to roll down his cheeks. His chest tightened as he heaved out sobs. “Matt I know. I know! It was wrong! He has a boyfriend… cheating or not! He’s still his boyfriend. And i’m terrible. I didn’t even know something was wrong and i didn’t even know anything and I make everything about me!” Keith screamed, wiping the tears off his cheeks. Matt felt his throat closing up, he felt so bad, he got up and pulled Keith into a soft hug, Sleep deprived or no Matt was a damn good brother and an even better person. “Keith. You’re not to blame for anything that happened, neither of you are. Just so long as you are honest everything will work out better for everyone.” Matt said, rubbing a hand soothingly on Keith’s back to calm the sobs. “Thank you.” Keith whispered. Matt nodded and sat there with Keith for a minute until he knew he was stable. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Around 11am or so Lance heard a faint knock at the door, he had been catching up on his homework and wasn’t expecting anyone. Then again… he hadn’t checked his phone since the night before, so it could have been any number of people. Lance started to get up after the second, considerably louder knock, hoping it wasn’t his RA coming to make sure he and hunk weren’t hiding any secret booze again… he swore up and down it was racial profiling regardless of whether or not their RA had been right on a few occasions.He was lost in a sea of thought and forgot to get up to open the door, when it unexpectedly swung open. Lance snapped out of his trance to find the last person he was expecting standing in front of him. The same place he had been standing the night before. “What are you doing here.” Lance choked out. “Baby listen…” Lotor started. Lance shook his head, sending tears onto his comforter. “Don’t you ‘Baby listen’ me!” Lance argued. Lotor shut the door behind him and took another step into the messy dorm. “Baby i’m so sorry… it won’t happen again really.” Lotor said, unconvincingly. Lance had to stop himself from scoffing. “What won’t happen again? You going out with someone else or you.. Hitting me. Because i think you’re lying to yourself and me if you think either of those are true.” Lance said firmly, biting his lip to keep from crying, out of fear. Lotor stepped toward Lance and Lance sunk further into the corner his bed was in. “Lance please it’s not what you think. I just wanted you to understand.” Lotor said, pleadingly. Lance was blown away. “You wanted me to understand?! Does Understanding come with possibly broken ribs? Because if so then i must have never understood before last night. The only thing you helped me understand last night is that we’re done. It’s over.” Lance sobbed. Lotor got even closer to Lance and started to reach out to touch him. “Take another fucking step and i swear to god i will scream so loudly no one will ever be able to forget.” Lance growled at Lotor. The lanky boy writhed at the comment. “Now get out.” Lance said pulling his knees into his chest. Lotor sunk out of the room, leaving lance alone and afraid he might come back. Lance timidly scooted over and grabbed his Phone off his bedside table. 

Keith:   
Hey are you okay i didn’t see you in class. 

Keith:  
Are you ignoring me?

Keith:   
Lance?

Lance:   
Do you have class right now?

Keith:  
Not for the rest of the day, no.   
Why?

Lance:   
Can you come to my dorm room?  
I don’t feel very safe right now and I want to be near someone 

Keith:   
On my way.

Lance shakily got up, wrapped in his ocean blue comforter, and looked through the tiny peep hole when he heard Keith’s knock at the door. He opened the door and gestured for Keith to come inside the tiny dorm room. Lance sat back down on his bed and pulled his Knees into his chest again. Keith sat down at the foot of the bed and asked “Do you want to talk about it?” Lance shook his head, it was his problem. He didn’t want to burden Keith with it. Keith Squinted his eyes at Lance and noticed something was off about his face. He got up and ran his rough finger over Lance’s busted lip, he noticed the dried blood still on his face, and the bruising around his eye. Lance looked up at him with sad pleading eyes. “What happened?” Keith asked, no doubt referring to the bruises. Lance’s eyes filled with tears and he shook his head. “Who did this to you?” Keith asked a little angrier. Lance wiped the tears from his eyes and inhaled deeply. “Keith. You have to promise not to say anything, not to shiro, not to pidge, not to matt.” Lance said, looking him deep into his eyes. “I Promise.” Keith nodded. “Last night when I left your room, Lotor was waiting for me back here, and i tried to confront him about Allura and he uh. He didn’t react well.” Lance said, looking down. “He hit you?” Keith asked, voice breaking. Lance nodded. “Was it the first time?” he continued. Lance shook his head. Keith was overcome by anger, he wanted nothing more than to rip Lotor’s stupid head off, but he knew that wasn’t what lance needed right now. “The bruises on your chest… are there new ones?” Keith asked. Lance hesitated, but nodded slowly, taking off his shirt to show Keith the new bruises. He didn’t know what it was but he trusted Keith with Every fiber of his being, he knew Keith would never hurt him. Keith seemed to get angrier at the sight of the new purple and yellowing bruises, he covered his mouth and asked “would it… would it hurt too much if i hugged you?” Lance was taken aback, Keith had never seemed the one for hugs, but he shook his head. “Please” Lance replied in a helpless tone. Keith moved over into the corner of Lance’s bed and pulled him into a warm hug, careful of where he let his arms rest on Lance. 

Keith lay flat on his back and Lance had his head on Keith’s chest staring up at the Ceiling, Lance had been quietly crying as they listened to frank ocean for the past hour, but Keith was kind enough to say nothing of it. He hadn’t said much of anything since white ferarri, and Lance looked up to see that he was crying too. “Lance” Keith whispered. “Yeah?” Lance responded. “You broke up with him right?” Keith asked, almost as if he were afraid of the answer. “Yeah. I. I did.” Lance responded. That answer seemed to calm Keith, eliciting a soft noise of glee. “Good.” he whispered into Lance’s soft hair. It was the first time in a very long time Lance had felt at peace, and he found Keith’s chest a surprisingly good pillow. He felt himself drifting off to sleep, wrapped in Keith’s warm Embrace. Keith too was dozing off, calmer now than he had been before, but still ready and willing to kill Lotor. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Keith woke up to the sound of the door slamming. He jumped to attention, Lance still curled up on his Chest. Keith let out a sigh of relief when he saw it was Hunk at the door. According to the clock next to Lance’s bed they’d been asleep for about an hour and a half. “Hey there.” Keith whispered, rubbing his eyes. Hunk looked like a meme, the way he was blinking at Keith. “Hey. Uh. What are you doing here?” Hunk whispered back, setting the grocery bags in his hands down on his bed. Keith didn’t know quite how to explain why he was there, he didn’t quite know why he was there. “Lance texted me.” Keith replied. It seemed the best explanation, it was the truth after all. “How long has he been asleep?” Hunk whispered, gesturing to Lance. “An hour and a half.” Keith Whispered with a wide smile on his face. “We fell asleep listening to Frank Ocean.” he explained. Hunk laughed quietly, “Do you think we should wake him? I’ve got Tiramisu in the bags, though i am glad i got 9 now instead of our usual 7.” Hunk Whispered. Lance’s eyes shot open at the mention of tiramisu. “You fools! I’ve been awake this whole time!” Lance screamed. This sent the other two boys into a laughing fit. “So tiramisu then?” Hunk asked, still laughing. “Give. It. To. Me” Lance demanded, stretching his arms out like a toddler. Hunk Handed a tiny styrofoam box to both Lance and Keith. Keith Sat up to eat his, causing lance to roll off into his lap. “Bully.” Lance smiled, as he forked another bite of Tiramisu into his mouth, head now resting comfortably in Keith’s lap. 

Hunk was confused by the interaction, these two seemed more at ease with each other than they had ever been. He shrugged it off and took another bite. He was going to ask Lance about it, but not now. Before he, or anyone else for that matter could say anything, their thoughts were interrupted by the door being thrown open. And a voice shouting. “I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU FAKE HOES ARE HAVING A PRE PARTY PARTY WITHOUT ME.” “we really need to replace that lock.” Lance groaned, as pidge sat herself comfortably on the floor. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Pidge laughed and said “seriously though how come none of you thought to invite me?”. Hunk shook his head “No one knew this was going to happen.” He said “I got back to my dorm room with tiramisu for me and Lance and i found him here ‘asleep’ with Keith.” He said with a smug grin on his face. Pidge nodded and looked down at her phone. When she read what was on the screen, she nearly choked on the stolen bite of tiramisu. 

Shark Boi:  
Pidgeotto we need to talk

You:   
What do you want.

Shark Boi:   
This is serious!

You:   
Okay what?

Shark Boi:   
I think.

You:   
If you don’t spit it out i’m going to block you.

Shark Boi:  
Bitch!

You:   
No foul language in my christian home you’re about to be blocked.

Shark Boi:  
I think Keith and Lance hooked up last night. 

You:   
BITCH

Shark Boi:  
nO fOuL lAnGuAgE iN My ChRiStIaN hOmE!

You:  
Matthew. This is not the time for Jokes!

Shark Boi:   
I’m completely serious!!!  
Keith’s Chest is covered in hickeys!!!

 

You:  
goodBYE!

Pidge sat there in shock while everyone else continued on with conversation. She had never been more emotionally shaken in her life, and she was going to make that known to Keith but not before she confirmed her brother’s suspicions. “So uh what time did you guys end up finishing stuff for Matt’s big engagement party.” “Matt had me up making cakes until 2am.” Hunk groaned at the memory. Pidge nodded, clearly uninterested, not even asking what happened to the “failed” cakes. “And you two?” she prodded. “Like 11:30” Lance said, with a mouth full of food. Realizing her brother was melodramatic and possibly sleep deprived, she gave up on her pursuit of the truth, after all Keith would never do that without telling pidge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! so sorry this took so long i've been in kinda a funk, but if i get my shit together there will be another chapter sometime later today :))))))))))))))))))) i'm like halfway done with it (in my head) already.


	6. The Proposal.

“Okay Boys! and pidge. It’s time to get ready for party time!” Lance Exclaimed Jolting forward. “We have like a whole 20 minutes until the party chill out” Pidge Groaned. “Did I stutter?” Lance asked blinking at Pidge tauntingly. “guess not.” Pidge laughed. “I’ll see y’all fuckers at the party I’m going to go see how much of an emotional mess my brother is right now.” Pidge said, leaving the room. Lance pushed himself off the bed and in the direction of his closet, to change his clothes for the party. He hadn’t even realized he’d been shirtless the whole time. Shrugging it off, Lance slipped on his light blue party sweater and headed into his and Hunk’s shared bathroom to change into his favorite skinny jeans. When he came out he’d covered the bruising around his eye, popped a highlighter on his cheekbones, nose, and eyelids, and had covered his lips in a lipstick color that was extremely close to his actual lip color. He was shocked to find keith still sitting there in the same clothes he’d been in. Hunk had had the decency to change while Lance was putting on his makeup, and was now wearing a mustard yellow shirt and a brown bomber jacket. “Why haven’t you left to change yet?” Lance asked, sitting down and slipping on his shoes. “This is what I’m wearing to the party?” keith said, confused. Lance was in disbelief. “You’re not wearing sweatpants to your brother’s engagement party. How the fuck do you plan on explaining that to your parents.” Lance said. He pulled keith off his bed and toward his closet. He handed keith a pair of skinny jeans from his closet and said “the tank top should be fine. Change the pants..” “Ooookay” Keith said, hesitantly taking the jeans out of Lance’s hands, and heading to the bathroom. 

Keith walked out of the bathroom, shrugging, his black hair sticking every which way. Lance was dumbfounded at the way Keith looked, and tossed Keith’s hoodie at him. “Come on let’s go get turnt.” Lance said, his voice seeming to get caught on something, lingering almost. Keith and Hunk nodded in agreement following the Cuban boy out of the dorm. 

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Keith couldn’t keep from laughing as Lance got them lost on the way to the party. “I am not lost!” Lance screamed throwing up his hands in frustration. Hunk rested a hand on his shoulder. “Lance, Buddy. Look around you, do you recognize anything around you?” Hunk asked trying to reason with the Erratic boy. Keith pulled out his phone and took a picture of Lance shouting. “Lance we are in the wrong place!” The tired boy shouted. “YOUR MOM IS IN THE WRONG PLACE!” Lance shouted back. Keith covered his mouth, laughing but managed to pull himself together and say “Lance. We are going the wrong way.” Lance turned around and shot Keith the dirtiest look he could muster. “How about you fight me Kogane.” Lance yelled sauntering over toward Keith. Keith stepped toward Lance getting in his face and bringing his voice down to a low grovely tone said “maybe I will.” The two boys stood there, eyes locked, seeming to forget there was anything else around them until Hunk started coughing really loudly. “Sexual tension” Hunk coughed. This seemed to Snap the two boys out of their staring contest, they instinctively looked away from each other attempting to hide their blushes. “I swear I couldn’t tell if you two were going to rip each other to shreds or start making out!” Hunk exclaimed walking in front of the two boys,this time in the right direction. Keith bit his lip and watched as Lance quickly recovered and ran to catch up with Hunk. 

When they finally arrived at the party Keith couldn’t tell if Matt was really nervous or if he had just had 4 pots of coffee. “I’m so glad you guys are here I just thought of 8 things we forgot.” Matt said, running up to Hunk. “Woah buddy calm down it’ll be fine you can do this” Keith said, trying to be reassuring. Matt nodded, seeming more determined almost. “You’re right Keithy. I am a bad bitch and he can’t kill me.” Matt said turning on his heel walking toward the karaoke set he and Hunk had set up the night before. 

Matt tapped on the microphone and said “hey shiro come here for a second would you?” Shiro made his way toward Matt and said “what’s up?” Matt took a deep breath in and said. “Shiro. I’ve been in love with you since I was 12 years old and now, almost a decade later I still feel that way. Although we’ve had our problems, we have always made the best of them, learning from them rather than letting them fester. And I want to keep learning with you forever. Despite your little brother assuring me that you would be happy with the bare minimum I had to do this for you and forced them to help. Plus who doesn’t love a good party. And since we both know I’m no good with words.” Matt bent down on his knee and pulled out a shiny space grey band encased in a tiny box. “All or nothing. Right here in front of our friends I’m asking you, Shiro, will you Make me the happiest little shithead in the world and Marry me?” Matt asked, choking back tears. Shiro wiped the tears forming in his own eyes and nodded. “Of course I will!” He replied, throwing his arms around Matt and pulling him into a kiss. Matt briefly pulled away from Shiro’s lips to slip the ring onto his left hand. “Good thing you lost your right arm not your left” Matt laughed. “Time to party!!!” Matt screamed, turning the music up nearly as far as it would go. . 

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Lance watched as Keith started to cry and tapped him on the shoulder. Keith turned around and smiled, wiping the tears from his cheeks. “Wanna grab a drink?” Lance asked gesturing to where pidge was sitting, making drinks and arguing with Hunk about which Power Ranger she would be. Keith nodded and followed Lance over to their friends. “What’ll it be?” Pidge huffed, holding a finger up to Hunk to try and quiet him. “Pidge you’re like 8 who put you in charge of drinks.” Lance laughed. Pidge narrowed her eyes at him. “Yeah come to think of it why are you serving drinks?” Keith asked. “It’s my punishment for ditching out on the party planning, also my brother’s wedding gift that I make sure he doesnt get blackout drunk and forget he actually went through with proposing.” Pidge answered. Lance poured both him and Keith a beer and took a big sip of it. “Anyways back to more pressing matters. Hunk. I am the Green power ranger and you are the yellow one. No and ifs or buts about it.” Pidge said, turning her attention back to Hunk. Lance downed the rest of his beer and grabbed another, before making his way to the dance floor. Keith followed closely behind, stopping only to talk to his brother. Lance didn’t particularly notice when Keith was not behind him and got caught up playing beer pong with anyone who would play him. He was losing miserably but that’s was part of the fun. 

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Did you really help Matt plan all this?” Shiro asked, pulling his hesitant younger brother into a hug. Keith nodded and shouted over the music. “Yeah! And not just that but Lance and i filled like 300 balloons with confetti shaped like you.” “How long did that take you?” Shiro laughed, releasing Keith. “Like all of last night.” Keith laughed as he took a sip of his drink. “All of last night huh? What you drinking there bud?” Shiro asked, seeming to change moods from ‘newly engaged’ to ‘overprotective older brother’. “Beer.” Keith mumbled into his drink while taking another sip, just to annoy Shiro. Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. “Keith. How old are you?” Shiro huffed. “Nineteen?” Keith replied. “No. you’re NINE! And do you know what nine year olds drink in my house?” Shiro responded. Knowing exactly where shiro was going with his thought process Keith chugged the rest of his drink and answered “Apple Juice?” in an innocent tone. Shiro rolled his eyes. “Yes. That or water.” He responded. “Nah i’m good” Keith shook his head. Shiro sighed, “Anyways, thanks for helping set this all up, i know how happy it made Matt.” He said. “It’s not a problem really.” Keith shrugged. “No i mean it, you gave up your free time to help do something nice for me and my boyfriend i appreciate it.” Shiro continued. “Come on now Shiro Don’t go getting all sappy on me. I love you too.” Keith smiled. His older brother pulled him into another tight hug before walking off to find his fiance. 

Keith set off to find Lance, first heading over to the drink table and then changing his mind when he saw Pidge and Hunk had snuck off to go tamper with the sound system. He looked around the small home, eventually finding a severely drunken Lance dancing on a chair next to a pingpong table. Keith pulled lance down from the chair and said “Why don’t we get you some water. I was gone like 15 minutes how did you get so drunk.” Lance giggled hung his arms around Keith’s neck. “I’m very. Veeeeeerrrrryyyyy bad at Beer Pong.” Lance whispered into Keith’s ear, tracing his finger down his face. “Oh water for sure.” Keith laughed. “I like water! Did you know i swim? I swim all the team. And i’m good too. I’m Fast. I get in the water and i’m like zoom zoom like a fish. Except i can’t breathe water i just swim in iii- I breathe Air.” Lance slurred, holding onto Keith as they walked to the Kitchen and grabbed a Large glass of water. Keith Lead Lance to the couch in the living room and they sat down to talk. Lance grabbed the cup of water from Keith’s hands and swallowed it down as fast as he could. “I Guess you were thirsty then Huh? I’ll go get you some more water.” Keith laughed starting to get up. “No. Stay.” Lance Demanded, holding on to Keith’s arm. Keith Smiled and sat back down, Lance slid his hand down Keith’s arm to find his hand and intertwined their fingers. Keith feld a light blush fall over his cheeks and his smile widen, he squeezed Lance’s hand and said “I’m going to go get you that water now i’ll be right back.” He got up, waiting till the very last second possible to let go of Lance’s hand and made his way to the kitchen. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Lance sat on the couch waiting for Keith, he was twiddling his thumbs looking for something to do when the one person he never expected walked seeming to be looking for someone, seeming to be looking for him. Lance hoped and prayed that he didn’t see him, and tried to hide himself in the couch, but he was too late. “Lance. Baby. can we talk?” Lotor asked, wrapping his long fingers tightly around Lance’s arm. Lance shook his head, trying to pull away. “Ion wanna talk to you.” Lance slurred. “Lancey please.” Lotor Begged. Lance shook his head even more furiously. “Lance please i just need you to understand.” Lotor pleaded, tightening his grip around the other boy’s arm. With that Lance seemed to sober up a bit, and tried with all the strength he could muster to pull himself free, but it was to no avail as Lotor’s grasp was too tight. Lance fell to his knees and started to cry as Lotor semi dragged him across the slick wooden floors. “Please” Lance sobbed, his whole body shaking in fear. “Lance you just. You have to understand.” Lotor repeated. Lance shook his head trying, and failing to break free of his grasp, hoping and pleading that someone saw what was happening, when he heard the sound of glass Shattering behind him and a loud grovely shout of “Get. The fuck. Away from him.” 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Keith shook the glass off his bleeding hand, too caught up in trying to protect Lance to worry about cleaning the glass up at the moment. “Excuse me?” Lotor scoffed. “You heard me.” Keith growled back. Keith saw Lotor’s tightening grip around Lance’s arm as he dragged a pleading lance across the floor. Keith was so overcome with anger and a need to protect Lance, that before Lotor could even think of doing anything else Keith’s hands were balled into fists ready to attack at any second. “This isn’t any of your business Keith. Stay out of it.” Before he could even realize what he was doing, Keith had jumped halfway across the room and socked Lotor in the mouth, feeling half satisfied as the lanky boy writhed in pain. Lotor wiped the blood from his mouth, and loosened his grip on lance, allowing him an opportunity to break free. “I don’t know who you think you are.” Lotor growled, balling his fists. “Leave before this gets any worse for you.” Keith said, turning around to make sure Lance was safely away from them. Lotor scoffed again, swinging and hitting Keith in the nose. Keith felt blood rush from his nose, and the taste of metal in his mouth, but wiped it away, not deterred from his goal in the slightest. “I said get out.” Keith said, a little calmer. Lotor launched himself at Keith, knocking him into the ground, hard. Keith did his best to hold Lotor at bay as Lotor grabbed him and slammed him into the ground repeatedly. Keith rolled over so he was on top of Lotor, and he let anger take over as he found himself punching the pale traitor as hard as possible over and over again until he felt Shiro pulling him off of Lotor and shouting “What the FUCK are you two doing?!”. Keith looked down to see the pale bloodied boy, and felt blood running down his own face and hand. “Shiro I-” Keith trailed off. “We’re going to talk about this later, but for now. Lotor. Get the fuck out of my house.” Shiro commanded, holding his brother by his Jacket collar and pointing to the exit. Shiro set Keith down on the couch next to Lance and crossed his arms at him while lotor slunk out of the room. “First off. Are you okay? Second off, WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?! Huh?! You could have gotten seriously hurt and for what something no doubt petty and stupid? Huh?! What were you thinking Keith.” Shiro shouted waving his arms wildly, as Matt turned the music off in the other room. Keith looked at Lance who was still shaking slightly, and asked. “Shiro can we take this to another room?” Shiro hesitated, but nodded, helping both boys off the couch and walking them back to the guest bedroom and closing the door. “Now someone explain what is going on.” Shiro said, with a little less anger and a little more fear in his voice. 

Keith looked at Lance for approval before he spoke, Lance nodded timidly. “Lotor was beating lance when they were together, and Lance broke up with him this morning and Lotor didn’t take it well and when he showed up here my instinct was to protect Lance but i let my anger overtake my common sense and I. I fucked up.” Shiro ran his Hand through his hair. “Lance... I didn’t know. I’m so sorry.” Shiro said. The three of them sat in a tense silence until Keith winced in pain, and unballed his fist to find a deep gash with shards of glass in it. “Holy fuck Keith are you okay?” Lance asked, grabbing Keith’s hand. “I’m gonna go grab the first Aid kit.” Shiro proclaimed, leaving the room. Lance started to pick the glass out of Keith’s hand, setting it on the bedside table. “Lance can i ask you something?” Keith winced. “Sure.” Lance said, squinting his eyes to get a better look at the glass in Keith’s Hand. “Why didn’t you ever tell anyone?” Keith asked. Lance frowned, taking another piece of glass out of Keith’s hand. “I. I thought i could handle it myself. I thought i could fix him.” Lance said, his frown deepening. Keith Looked up at lance, and ran his non bloodied hand across his cheek. “Lance….” Keith trailed off rubbing his thumb across Lance’s Cheek. Lance pulled the last big piece of glass out of Keith’s hand and looked up. Keith’s thumb went from Lance’s cheek to his lips and he thumbed across Lance’s soft lips. Lance put his hand on top of Keith’s and leaned toward him. “Thank you for helping me earlier.” Lance whispered, resting his forehead on Keith’s. “It’s no problem, really.” Keith whispered back. Lance opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Keith’s lips meeting his. The kiss was short and sweet, they pulled away slowly watching the other’s eyes as they did. “Don’t forget it’s okay to ask for help. I’ll always be here to help you.” Keith whispered as they pulled away. Shiro walked back in and bandaged up Keith’s Hands and face and everywhere else he’d managed to get hurt. “Shiro. I’m sorry for ruining your party.” Keith apologized, touching the Bandage on his cheek. “You didn’t ruin anything Matt’s still having a great time i’m just glad both of you are safe.” Shiro said with a smile. “Come on, Let’s go find Hunk and Pidge.” Lance smiled at Keith, Lacing their fingers together.


	7. The next 6 weeks.

The next 6 weeks were a whirlwind with Lance and Keith hanging out nearly every night that their busy homework schedules would allow. Keith had started showing up to Lance’s Swim Meets with big signs. Lance had found himself sleeping more often in Keith’s room than his own, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to justify to Hunk why he was out of the room without explaining where he had been. Their texts were getting tooth rottingly sweet. 

You:  
I can’t wait to see you tonight.

Keith♡:  
You’re literally right next to me

You:   
But we have class all day :(

Keith♡:  
Turn around and kiss me you, idiot. 

Moments like this would usually be followed by one of them on top of the other. And lots of soft kisses. And often rougher kisses that left hickeys trailing down both Boys’ chests. The series of Messages that would be the reason they got caught were a little less innocent.

You:  
That T-Shirt is killing me

Keith♡:  
Oh yeah?

You:  
The way it pulls against your chest is drool-inducing. 

Keith♡:  
What are you gonna do about it?

You:  
Why don’t you come over here and find out?

Keith♡:  
Hm. I dunno… I’m pretty comfy right now. 

You:  
But. Keiiiiiiiith.

Keith♡:  
If you want me you’ve got to earn me babe. 

You:  
How am I supposed to do that?

Keith♡:  
I’ve got a few ideas…

You:  
Like what?

Keith♡:  
That’s for me to know. 

You:  
Please

Keith♡:  
Sorry babe.

You:  
You can’t just leave me like this

Keith♡:  
Well...If I had it my way I’d have you pinned to a wall in your dorm right about now. 

You:   
wHat

Keith♡:  
Peel that sweaty swim hoodie off you... 

You:   
Keith I…

Keith♡:  
Babe… I’d have my hands all over you.

You:  
What else would you do?

Keith♡:  
Not so fast there Lancey. Tell me what you’d do if we were together 

You:  
I’d slowly remove your shirt and run my hands through that beautiful mullet of yours as I kiss all down your chest.

Keith♡:  
Lance. I need you. I need you now. 

You:   
Hunk is out for the next hour. My dorm 15 minutes?

Keith♡:  
I’ll be there in 5. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Keith had never run to Lance’s dorm quite so fast, stopping only to grab condoms out of the drawer next to his bed and shoving them into his front pocket. He ran swiftly to Lance’s dorm building, the warm mid-October air rushing past his cheeks. He threw open the door to the dorm building and turned right running up the stairs to Lance’s door leaving a swift knock. When Lance opened the door, he threw his arms around him and pulled him so close it was almost criminal. He pulled Lance into a deeply passionate kiss and slammed the door shut behind them. He left short soft kisses on Lance’s lips and bit down softly as he slid his hands under the bottom of Lance’s sweatshirt and pushed him onto the bed. Keith slowly tugged Lance’s sweatshirt and his shirt off his body. He put his hands on either side of Lance’s head and trailed kisses down his chest, all the way to hipbone. “Keith…” Lance begged breathlessly. Keith bit down softly on Lance’s hip while he unzipped his jeans, pulling them down as far as he could without help from Lance. Lance kicked his jeans the rest of the way off as Keith mouthed off at the growing bulge in Lance’s Underwear. Their Height dynamic had shifted slightly, as over the past month and a half Keith had grown 3 inches and was now taller than Lance. “Keith please.” Lance moaned grabbing onto Keith’s hair. Keith pulled the waistband of Lance’s Underwear down his hips, exposing his dick. Keith looked up at lance with commanding eyes and licked his length taking the tip in his mouth. Lance leaned forward and clawed at the hem of Keith’s painfully tight T-shirt, pulling it off of his body. Keith bobbed his head up and down causing Lance to grasp tightly and desperately at the sheets under him. “Oh FUCK I need you right now.” Lance moaned his knuckles turning white from grabbing the sheets so tightly. Keith removed his mouth from Lance’s Dick and started to strip himself down. “Lube?” Keith asked, rolling the condom from his pocket down the length of his own dick. “Bedside table,” Lance said with a pleading tone and an outstretched hand. Keith pulled the small tube out of the drawer and squeezed the cold liquid into his hand warming it up in his fingers before slipping a finger into Lance, and then when he was ready, a second, and then a third. Before long Lance was grasping onto the sheets again at just Keith’s fingers scissoring in and out. “Fuuuuuuuuck meeeee.” Lance moaned through gritted teeth. “As you wish,” Keith said teasingly. Keith slipped his length inside of Lance moaning loudly at the feeling of Lance around him. Keith pulled out and pushed back in slowly and softly. “You’re such a tease,” Lance whined. Keith laughed and Kissed lance. Keith fucked Lance harder and faster. Lance buried his head into Keith’s neck to muffle his moans. Keith was going in and out of him so fast it became second nature to him. He rotated his hips with the next in motion and watched it drive Lance crazy. He fucked his tiny hole “K-Keiith. Keith. I’m gonna. Cum.” Lance moaned into Keith’s shoulder, trying not to be too loud. Keith felt his breath hitching and he pulled lance closer, increasing his speed. “Cum with me Lancey,” Keith whispered, throwing his head back in pleasure. Lance’s entire body shook at the sound of Keith’s voice, almost as if it was responding to Keith’s command, his back arched and he started to cum, sending sticky liquid all over both boys’ chests. “Oh Fuuck oh god oooh.” Keith shouted as he too came. 

Just as they both finished There was a scrambling for keys and laughter from the other side of the door. Neither one of them heard Hunk opening the door as they were still wrapped up in each other, leaving short kisses on each other. However, both of them heard Pidge’s Mortified shout when she saw them. Hunk too was mortified, he reacted in a calmer manner than pidge though, covering his eyes and saying through gritted teeth. “Lance, Keith. Would you two mind putting some clothes on right quick and then we’re gonna have a little talk.” Hunk closed the door for a second. 

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Lance had every panicked thought he’d been putting off during his 6 weeks with Keith running through his head the second he heard Hunk mention having a talk. Talk meant talking about feelings, and talking about feelings meant that lance would tell Keith how much he was desperately falling for him and needed him in his life and Keith would tell him this meant absolutely nothing to him. Keith quickly slipped his clothes on and Lance followed suit. He walked over and opened the door for Hunk and Pidge, retreating to sit nervously and twiddle his thumbs on his bed, next to a glowing Keith. 

“So uh. When did this start happening?” Hunk asked, grabbing the bridge of his nose, like a concerned mother. “If by this you mean… sex. Tonight. Tonight is when that started happening.” Lance answered hesitantly. As Keith grabbed his hand, all the worry seemed to melt from his body. “Uh YeAh and Why the FuCk were you two butt ass naked with no warning. No sock. No bandana. No text to hunk no NOTHING.” Pidge Shouted. Keith squeezed Lance’s hand, and for a second Lance could see he was just nervous as he was. “So… are you two dating then?” Hunk asked, putting a hand over Pidge’s mouth to keep her from saying anything particularly rambunxious. The two boys looked at each other nervously and this time it was Lance who squeezed Keith’s hand. “Yeah. we are. We have been for a while now.” Lance smiled. “How long?” Pidge demanded after licking Hunk’s hand so he would release her. “a month and a half.” Keith replied hesitantly. “Okay well now that that’s settled i am going to walk Keith back to his dorm before this conversation manages to get any more awkward.” Lance said, dragging Keith out of the tiny dorm. 

Keith smiled, throwing his arm around Lance. “I was really worried you were going to deny everything ya know? Like when Hunk asked if we were dating I thought you were going to laugh and tell him this was nothing more than a hookup to you. Because Keith I care about you. I find myself falling for you harder and harder every day and I don’t know what I would do if this was nothing to you.” Lance whispered as he and Keith walked along the path between their dorms slowly. “Lance.” Keith’s voice started to break. “These last few weeks have been some of the happiest of my life and I don’t know exactly what to expect out of this but I know one thing. And that’s that this is so much more than just a hookup to me.” Keith said, leaning in to kiss Lance. “Do you wanna come up?” Keith asked before he closed the door to his building. “No, I should probably be getting back. God knows Hunk isn’t finished asking questions. I’ll text you when I get back though. Good night!” Lance answered backing up toward his own dorm. 

Lance slipped back into his room, shutting the door tightly behind him. He turned to see Hunk wearing the equivalent of a hazmat suit and throwing his blanket and sheets into a laundry basket. “Where’d pidge go?” Lance asked, flopping onto his Mattress. “She left almost immediately after you did, said something about needing to wash her eyes out.” Hunk explained, kicking the laundry basket full of sheets toward the door. Hunk peeled out of his makeshift hazmat suit and sat opposite Lance on his own bed. “Lance… Why are you keeping secrets from me?” Hunk huffed. “What do you mean?” Lance asked, hugging on to the pillow that was now on his lap. “I mean first you didn’t tell me about Lotor and now you didn’t tell me you were dating Keith for a month and half?!” Hunk said, the hurt apparent in his voice. “Hunk I didn’t tell you about Lotor because I thought I could fix everything myself and I didn’t tell you about Keith because well. We sorta forgot at first to tell people and then hiding it became a game. Hunky I’m sorry. I wasn’t intentional trying to hide things from you.” Lance explained, getting up and pulling Hunk into a hug. “It’s okay. Just remind your boyfriend if he lays a finger on you I will crush him like a bug.” Hunk said. Hunk felt Lance’s t-shirt cling to his own and he pulled away from Lance. “Did you happen to wipe the cum off your chest before putting your shirt back on?” Hunk asked lance with a pained smile. Lance thought for a second and then frowned. “I… might have forgotten.” Lance laughed. Hunk Frowned and grabbed his shower caddy and towel. “I’m going to go take like 8 showers.” Hunk shouted walking out of their room. “I’m sorry Hunky!” Lance shouted after him. “Don’t talk to me!” He shouted back, slamming their door behind him. Lance flopped backwards onto his bed and picked his up phone off his bedside table. 

You:   
hey I’m back I’m safe Hunk is gone taking a shower right now. 

Keith♡:  
He didn’t grill you too much did he? 

You:  
No :) he was. Pretty chill about it. But he did say that if you lay a finger on me he’ll squish you like a bug. 

Keith♡:  
Did he now? 

You:   
Yeah! I don’t know what’s gotten into him! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Keith♡:  
I’ll keep that in mind. 

You:  
I don’t know about you but I’m exhausted so I’m going to go hit the hay.

Keith♡:  
Sleep well I’ll talk to you in the morning 

You:   
You too ♡

Lance turned his phone off, rolled over and drifted off to sleep.


	8. Something bad is going to happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't posted in over a month, don't kill me. It's been a long ass month I had surgery and got stuck in minnesota. and school started!!

About a week later Lance woke up in the middle of the night screaming, drenched in sweat. He timidly looked around the room to make sure everything was in its right place. Lance pulled his knees into his chest and started to cry. He ran a hand through his hair and turned his head so his cheek was resting on his knee. The world felt like it was slipping out from under him, something was wrong. Something was wrong. Something was wrong. He didn’t know what but he had to fix it. He had to make sure everyone was okay. **_Something bad is about to happen_**. He didn’t want to wake Hunk up because he did so much for lance he didn’t need to sacrifice his sleep for him. Lance felt his chest tightening. **_Something bad is about to happen_** **.** He reached over to grab his phone. **_Something bad is about to happen_**. He unlocked his phone. **_Something bad is about to happen_**. His breaths shortened and the room started spinning around him faster. **_Something bad is about to happen._** He opened the messages app. **_Something bad is about to happen._** He clicked on Keith’s name. ** _Something bad is about to happen._**

 

You:

Are you awake?

**_Something bad is about to happen_ **

I’m getting panicky and I don’t know what to do.

**_Something bad is about to happen_ **

I’m sorry.

**_Something bad is about to happen_ **

You’re probably asleep sorry.

**_Something bad is about to happen_ **

 

Keith♡:

Are you okay?

 

You:

No.

 

Keith♡:

I’m on my way over.

Everything is going to be okay.

 

Lance wanted desperately to believe Keith when he said everything was going to be okay, but he couldn’t stop his brain from spiralling. Every part of his body was screaming at him. He lay curled up on his bed, hyperventilating, as tears ran down his cheeks. Lance balled his fists, pressing his nails into his hands. He dug harder and harder into his hands, eventually drawing blood before Keith walked in.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Keith turned the doorknob to the dorm slowly and pushed. When he was met with resistance he realized that it was 3 in the morning and the door was most likely locked. He left a faint knock on the door and waited patiently. A shaking Lance pulled open the door, half hiding behind it, as though he were afraid of what, or who, would be behind the door. He threw his arms around Keith’s chest and hugged him so tight Keith was afraid he was going to break something. Lance ran his hands over the back of Keith’s arms. Keith pulled back from the hug and looked down at Lance. “Do you want to talk about it?” he whispered. Lance nodded into his chest. Keith backed up and pulled him onto the bed. Lance couldn’t keep his body from shaking.Keith pulled him closer into his chest and whispered into his hair. “It’s okay. Everything is going to be okay. Maybe not now but it will be.” Lance grabbed tightly at Keith’s shirt trying not to get snot onto it.  “It felt so real.” Lance sobbed. “What did?” Keith asked. “I-I thought he was going to kill me.” Lance whispered, seeming to almost choke on his own words. Keith didn’t say anything, he just pulled Lance closer. “I had a dream that he showed up here and he wouldn’t leave and he… I thought he was going to kill me.” Lance sobbed. Despite how tired he was, Keith felt himself riddled with anger, he pulled Lance closer to his chest, and kissed the top of his head. “H-he just kept yelling at me. He just kept yelling. _I need you to understand. I will make you understand_.” Lance explained. “It’s okay. I’m here. He can’t hurt you. Not now. Not ever again.” Keith whispered. Lance wasn’t so sure but he felt safe in keith’s arms and started to drift back to sleep.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Lance woke up to the sound of his alarm blaring and the smell of hot coffee wafting from his bedside table. He rolled over and slid the coffee off the table, taking a long sip of it while reading the note messily scrawled on a napkin beside the two large cups of coffee. “I left early this morning to go for a run, but thought i would leave you and Hunk some coffee to have before you have to go to practice. <3 Keith.” Lance smiled and made a mental note to thank Keith the next time he saw him. He rolled out of bed, shuffling over to grab his practice trunks and change into them. Lance peeled off the T-shirt he’d worn to bed the previous night, and replaced it with his team hoodie. He slipped into the bathroom for a half second and slipped into his swim suit. He exited the bathroom, grabbing his big towel and the coffee his boyfriend had left for him.  He eyed the second cup as he took a long sip from his own and his eyes shifted over to his sleeping roommate. He gently nudged the boy awake, handing him the cup of coffee keith left for him.

 

“Mmm?” Hunk groaned groggily sipping the warm coffee. “Hunko buddy you wanna come to swim practice with me?” Lance asked chugging the rest of his already half gone coffee. Hunk nodded. “Mmm but it’s almost November shouldn’t you be done with practice already?” Hunk grumbled as they left the dorm room and headed off toward the indoor pool. “It’s the Last practice of the season my little ray of Hunkshine. Besides, it’s Halloweeeeeen.” Lance answered, the caffeine just now starting to fully hit his system. Hunk Smiled and threw his arm around his smaller friend. “That explains the excitement.” Hunk laughed. Lance pulled open the door to the pool and was greeted by an over-eager Matthew holt. “ITS HALLOWEEN MOTHERFUCKERS. AND IM THROWING A PARTY TONIGHT. AND Y’ALL HAVE TO COME. AND LANCEADOOODLE. YOU’VE GOTTA BRING YOUR BOYFRIEND. YOU TWO. KEITH. AND PIDGE HAVE TO BE THERE. LIKE THERES LIKE NOT AN OPTION. OKAY? OKAY. GREAT! TONIGHT AT 7.” Matt screamed upon recognizing the two boys. Lance laughed as Hunk blinked in shock at Matt. “O...okay?” Hunk grumbled. It seemed like Matt was running circles around them both as he said very seriously “and come. In. Costume.” “Did you put cocaine in your coffee this morning instead of sugar?” Lance asked, pulling his sweatshirt off and kicking off his shoes. “Maybe on accident?” Matt laughed, shrugging.

 

Even after so long it still felt so weird to Lance to be able to go to practice without having to cover his skin. He took his position at the edge of the pool and glanced over to Matt who winked at him through his goggles before plunging head first into the pool. Lance quickly followed, feeling the cold chlorinated water rush against his skin as he powered through the laps. Since the beginning of the season, lance had increased his time considerably, now pulling slightly ahead of matt as they trained. Matt had always been the fastest on the team, but it seemed as though he and lance had been about tied for the past few weeks. Lance pushed himself out of the water and shook off like a wet dog. Matt laughed, following after lance. They waited for the rest of the team to finish and then all stood around awkwardly as Matt yelled. “This has been a wonderful season you guys. I love all of you. But it’s cold as shit and I’m not doing this anymore. I’ll see you in the spring for practice have a great winter!” Lance smiled to himself, he hadn’t realized how quickly time had flown by, even a little over a week ago at the Birthday dinner for Keith shiro had thrown, Lance had marvelled at the fact that the more time he was with Keith the less time felt real like it was all just one big haze of joy. Lance was snapped out of his spiraling train of thought by a pair of big warm arms wrapping a towel around his shoulders. “Hey buddy.” Lance greeted Hunk. “You okay?” Hunk asked, concerned. “Yeah! Actually I was just thinking about how good the past few weeks have been.” Lance smiled. Hunk smiled at him.. “Come on you should shower before class or the Chlorine will cause you to break out.” Hunk said as he pulled lance back toward their dorm.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Pidge:

it’s Halloween motherfucker

 

You:

good morning to you too

 

Pidge:

yeah yeah yeah good morning or whatever. I take it you’re not in costume

You:

no?

 

Pidge:

then get your ass over I’ve got the perfect waluigi costume already ready for you

 

You:

I’d rather not.

 

Pidge:

come on! I’m letting you be the best smash character!

 

You:

waluigi isn’t even a smash character. He’s a goddamn assist trophy.

 

Pidge:

do not speak these lies in my home. Waluigi is a smash character in my heart.

 

You:

you couldn’t get me in that costume If you tried.

 

Pidge:

hmm not even for… $20 :))))))))

 

You:

fine.

 

Pidge:

GREAT! Now get your ass over here my Wario costume can only look iconic on its own for so long.

 

Keith ran a hand through his freshly washed hair, as he slipped on a t-shirt and pair of fresh gym shorts, grabbing his backpack before making his way to Pidge’s room.

 

Upon entering the room, he was greeted promptly by Pidge throwing the waluigi costume at him piece by piece, already dressed in her Wario costume, zig-zagged moustache and all. “Pidge where did you even find these.” Keith asked, buttoning up the long sleeved purple shirt he’d just put on, and pulling up the overalls. “I made them.” Pidge said in the world’s shittiest Wario impression. Keith chuckled at the joy in the small girl’s face and set the purple cap on top of his still damp hair. Pidge laughed and chucked a $20 at Keith. “You don’t have to wear this to the party tonight if you don’t want to.” She said. Keith cocked a brow, “What party?” Keith asked. “The Party our brothers are throwing tonight where they’re not so secretly getting married.” Pidge explained. Keith felt even more confused and repeated himself. “What?” He said. “They think no one knows it’s a wedding, but it’s pretty obvious, they’ve said nothing of wedding plans for the past two months and they’re both James bond for halloween? Gay wedding!” Pidge Exclaimed. Keith’s entire body was in shock, he stared at pidge in disbelief. “Gay wedding?” He questioned again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y’all wanna follow me on my recently created tumblr and bug me about posting or just talk to me that would me much appreciated :)))) my tumblr is @BruisedBi


	9. Something borrowed, something blue

Keith♡:

Did Matt mention something to you about a party when you were at practice?

 

You:

Yeah! He said we _Have_ to be there.

Why?

Are you not up for it?

 

Keith♡:

No it’s not that.

Has he mentioned anything at all to you about wedding prep?

 

You:

No? But they’ve only been engaged for like 2 months. That’s normal.

 

Keith♡:

And how overboard did he go when proposing?

 

You:

He had a whole binder just for the proposal

 

Keith♡:

Exactly.

 

You:

So what you think they called off the wedding?

This early?

After all the work we put into the proposal????

 

Keith♡:

No.

Lance…

Nevermind.

 

You:

No what.

 

Keith♡:

I think they’re getting married tonight.

 

You:

wHat?

 

Keith♡:

It’s just like

Okay

Pidge pointed it out

And like i…

 

You:

What is it?

 

Keith♡:

I know how much they love each other

But i don’t want them to rush into anything.

 

You:

Keith…

How long have they been together?

 

Keith♡:

5 years.

They started dating a while after Adam died in that car wreck Right after Shiro Graduated.

 

You:

And they’ve known each other for what a decade?

 

Keith♡:

A little longer than that.

 

You:

I know this is hard because it’s your brother and you don’t want to see him getting his heart broken but like You know how much Matt loves him.

 

Keith♡:

I know.

 

You:

Keith…

 

Keith♡:

What

 

You:

Are you sure this is about your brother?

 

Keith♡:

What else would it be about?

 

You:

you don’t think we rushed into this do you?

 

Keith♡:

No.

 

You:

No?

 

Keith♡:

Not at all.

I know all of this happened so fast After everything that happened. But lance you make me so happy. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before.

 

You:

I’m sorry.

I just I'm worried.

 

Keith♡:

It’s okay. You don’t have to apologize.

 

You:

It’s just.

What if Lotor made me Unlovable.

 

Keith♡:

You are not unlovable.

 

You:

How do you know I haven’t just conditioned you to think that. The same way he made me think that was love.

 

Keith♡:

Because I know how I feel about you and no one can change that.

 

You:

but how do you know

 

Keith♡:

I’ve been in love with you since the day I met you.

Since before Lotor.

Before college

Before all of this.

I’ve loved you since the day you walked into Art Junior year and sat your smug ass down next to me and declared we were going to be friends.

I don’t think we are rushing into anything.

There’s nothing you could do or say to convince me otherwise. I loved you then. I love you now. And I will love you forever.

  


You:

Keith. I love you too.  I didn’t always know it but I know it now. You’re there for me when I don’t expect you to be. The way you laugh makes my heart beat so fast I think it’ll explode. I know it took me longer to realize than It took you. But I love you.

 

Keith♡:

♡ I’ll see you later we’ve gotta get to class.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  


Lance still felt uneasy but Keith was right, he got up from his warm spot on his bed and headed out the door of his dorm. He tried to stay awake during college algebra, he really did, but Hunk’s Arm was just so comfortable. Lance jolted awake as pidge dropped her Physics textbook on the table next to him. “You can’t be tired now fuckass we still have a whole party tonight.” she yelled.

 

Lance looked around and noticed the tree of them were the only ones still in the lecture hall. He pushed himself up from his seat and turned to the small girl. “Wanna go watch monster quest and play brawl?” Lance asked her. “Only if you’re prepared to lose.” Pidge nodded. “Hunk?” Lance asked, before heading out the door. Hunk shook his head. “No thanks, i’ve got plans to go meet  Romelle for coffee.” he said, grabbing his bag. “Ooooh coffee with a giiiiiirl has Hunko got himself a date?” Lance teased, grabbing his stuff off the table. “Romelle? Oh no. No no no. Romelle is a friend from class. You know my heart belongs to one girl and one girl only.” Hunk protested. Pidge chuckled from behind them “Shay?” She prodded. Hunk Blushed a deep red and responded “No! My mom… but shay also.” Lance and Pidge laughed as an embarrassed Hunk practically ran out of the room. They exited themselves soon after, heading to Pidge’s dorm to play Super Smash Bros: Brawl.

 

After a few hours of brawl and Monster quest Lance paused the game and turned to look at pidge. “So i know we haven’t talked much since you found out Keith and I are dating.” Lance said softly. “What about it?” Pidge asked. “You don’t… hate me now do you? Like is this weird for you. Like I  know we’re both your friends and now like we’re together and i just don’t want you to feel awkward or anything.” Lance sputtered out. Pidge let out a long sigh and put her head in her hands. “Lance do you have any idea how long Keith has been in love with you? How long i’ve heard him complain about whatever girl or guy or non binary human you were dating? I am fucking ecstatic you two are dating!” She yelled. Lance laughed shook his head. “Well that’s good, now Wario you wanna head to this party or nah?” Lance asked getting up from the bed. “You’re not going in costume?” Pidge asked, cocking an eyebrow. Lance hadn’t realized in the craziness of the day that he wasn’t in costume. “Oh shit you’re right. I’ll meet you there i’ve gotta go change.” Lance said, waving as he left the room and headed off toward his own.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  


Keith had ditched the Waluigi costume after Pidge took photos,  he’d changed into a white button down with the sleeves rolled up and the top two buttons left unbuttoned, he threw on a pair of black slacks and walked into the bathroom. With a brown eyeliner pencil lance had left in his bathroom he drew a bite mark on his neck and put on a pair of fangs. “There. Done. Easy. Vampire.” Keith whispered to himself, leaving the bathroom. He slipped his phone and his wallet into his back pocket and pulled his hair back into a low ponytail. He pulled on his black boots and made sure his mom’s knife was in his front pocket. Keith left his dorm and climbed onto his bike, shiro and matt lived within walking distance but it’d been a while since keith had ridden his bike, he hadn’t left campus much by himself recently and since lance refused to ride on his motorcycle it’d been a while since he had reason to ride it. He made the quick drive to Shiro’s place and stepped off his bike, noting he wasn’t even close to the first to arrive.

 

Keith slipped in through the front door and glanced quickly around the room, trying to find his brother, or boyfriend, or at least pidge. He spotted Hunk and Shay wearing matching pirate costumes, and headed over to them. “Hey buddy” Hunk smiled as he walked up. “Hey” Keith responded. “Nice costume” Shay remarked, gesturing to his outfit. “Oh thanks. I was Waluigi earlier but i only did that so pidge could take pictures.” Keith replied with a half smile. “Hey have you guys seen…” Keith trailed off, finding his mind otherwise occupied by his current sight. Lance had just walked in to the room wearing a near skin tight black catsuit, complete with a tail and everything. Keith hadn’t noticed the drool coming from his mouth, until lance wiped it from his face and planted a kiss on his shell shocked lips. “Hey babe.” Lance smiled, grazing his teeth over Keith’s lip as he pulled away. Keith stood there, unable to say anything. “Can i get everyone’s attention for a minute?” Shiro yelled from the other  room. Everyone made their way to the other room and watched as a beaming shiro grabbed Matt’s hands and turned to Hunk. “Hey Hunk can you get up here a minute?” Shiro yelled. Hunk smiled a knowing smile and made his way up to the front of the room. “I bet you’re wondering what this is all about huh?” Matt laughed rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “So i know we asked y’all here 2 months ago to this exact spot so i could ask Shiro to marry me, and i know some of you have been wondering when you were going to hear about wedding plans.” Matt started, directing his attention to a pair of laptops sitting in front of him on chairs, presumably housing very confused parents. “The reason we didn’t tell you anything is because we wanted everything to be a surprise.” Shiro explained further, to a stunned crowd. “Surprise! Welcome to our wedding!” Matt yelled, excitedly. Keith knew it was coming, and he was still stunned he watched them exchange their vows. Shiro looked so happy, all Keith’s fears about the wedding melted away as he saw the way they looked at eachother. He turned to see if his boyfriend was still beside him and saw lance melting into himself.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  


Lance was so excited keith was right about the wedding, he knew keith had his doubts but he thought they were making the right decision eloping with all of their friends. He was so excited for his friends. He felt a buzz in his pocket and pulled his phone out.

 

Lotor:

We need to talk

You can’t keep ignoring me

If you don’t respond i’ll come find you in person

I know where you are.

 

Lance started to hyperventilate quietly. **_He’s going to find you._ ** He fumbled to put is phone back into his pocket and slumped back against the wall. **_He’s coming back_ ** . He started to slip out into the other room. **_You’ll never escape him._ ** He slipped out the front door and balled his fists. **_He’s going to find you._ ** “Hey where are you going? Is everything okay?” Keith asked softly, closing the front door behind him. **_You’re going to get him hurt_ ** . Lance turned around quickly, tears streaming from his eyes. “Keith i’m fine go back inside.” Lance sobbed. **_You’re unlovable, you’re wasting his time_ ** . “You’re not fine. What’s wrong.” Keith pressed, taking a step toward Lance. **_You don’t deserve his love_ ** . “Keith. I’m fine.” Lance pressed. **_You’re going to hurt him._ ** “Lance I know you. You’re not fine. What’s going on. I can help. I can fix this.” Keith rested his hand on Lance’s cheek **_He’s too good for you._ ** “You can’t help keith. You can’t fix this. You can’t fix me. I’m broken. He broke me. Lotor Broke me. _I am Unlovable_ . You can’t fix this. And god! GOD Keith! Maybe we were wrong earlier! Maybe we did rush into this! Fuck i mean You’re going to regret loving me. So maybe it’s just better if you don’t.” Lance snapped, breaking from Keith’s touch and running toward his dorm. **_He’s better off without you._ **

  
Lance threw himself on his bed and cried himself into a restless sleep, being woken up 45 minutes later by a frantic call from Matt. “Lance? Oh thank god. We tried calling earlier and we were worried something had happened to you. And Oh god okay i’m glad you’re safe.” Matt cried through the line. “What happened?” Lance asked frantically. “I uh-I need you to. Are you sitting down?” Matt asked. Lance could faintly hear Shiro on the other side of the line pacing. “I. yeah. I am. What happened. Is everyone okay?” Lance asked again, more worried. Matt hesitated on the other side of the line and finally let out a shaky breath. “Keith. Keith got into a wreck and he’s in the hospital.” Matt stuttered out over the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at least matt and shiro are married now?


	10. The Aftermath

Shiro frantically paced around the room as they waited for the doctors to let them in to see Keith. How could he be so stupid? He knew how dangerous riding that fucking bike was, and riding it drunk? God if his brother was alive he was doing to kill him. The doctor walked out and Shiro couldn’t hear a word, all he could hear was the buzzing of the overhead lights as he sat down and slumped into his husband’s arms. I can’t do this again. I can’t do this again. Not after Adam. Not again. Shiro thought as he rocked back and forth slowly. 

“Mr. Shirogane?” the Doctor repeated. Shiro snapped back to attention. “Yes sir sorry, what did you say?” Shiro apologized, trying to calm himself down. “Your brother is okay, he was very lucky, just a few broken ribs, and a fractured Ulna, you should be able to see him if you’d like.” The Doctor repeated. Shiro nodded and the doctor led them to the room Keith was in. They opened the door to find a dazed Keith sitting up in a hospital bed, left arm in a cast. As soon as he laid eyes on Keith, Shiro muttered under his breath “I’m going to kill him.” He felt Matt squeeze his hand and whisper “Takashi…” under his breath. “Thank you Dr. Thace.” Matt nodded, as the doctor left the room. Shiro waited until the doctor was out of earshot and turned to face his brother. “What the actual FUCK were you thinking. You do NOT DRINK AND DRIVE! EVER!” he yelled. The words seemed to fly past Keith. “I’m sorry,” he grumbled. Shiro threw his arms around his brother and sighed. “I’m glad you’re okay dumbass, but if you do anything like that again I swear to god I will kill you.” “For the record, I’ll help hide the body if you even think of doing something like this again. I cannot believe you and your suicidal ass boyfriend are still alive.” Matt added on. Keith seemed to cringe at the word ‘boyfriend’. “Boyfriend…” Keith whispered to himself. “Something wrong?” Matt asked, noting the worry on Keith’s face. It was obvious Keith’s wall was up and he wasn’t going to answer questions easily. “I’m fine,” he grumbled. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Lance paced frantically around his dorm screaming at his phone. “Pick up. Pick up. PICK UP!” He pleaded. He clicked the Icon by his sister’s name again and screamed when she finally picked up. “VERONICA! AY DIOS MIO YA ERA HORA!!” “Calma! Lance what’s the problem?!” Veronica responded yanking the phone away from her ear. “KeithandIgotintoafightandIleftandnowhesinthehospitalandyouretheonlyoneIknowwithacarand-” Lance responded, barely breathing enough to maintain consciousness. “Necesitas acercar a el hospital?” Veronica asked, grabbing her keys. “Yes Please.” Lance half sobbed through the phone. “Parking lot by the Econ Building I’ll be there in 5.” Veronica whispered reassuringly. 

Lance tried to calm himself as they drove. “It’ll be okay.” Veronica said for what felt like the thousandth time. “But what if he-” Lance started. Veronica threw her hand over his mouth before he could repeat himself again. “He’s fine. He is alive and he is okay.” Veronica said again. Lane bit his lip, taking a deep breath in through his nose. “I just don’t want to lose him.” Lance sighed. “You won’t.” Veronica nodded. Lance ran a worried hand through his hair. “Thank you” he whispered, he didn’t know exactly who he was whispering to, probably veronica, but he knew he needed to say it. It was important that he said it. 

Veronica dropped him off near the front entrance and he walked to the front desk. “E-excuse me do you know what room Keith Kogane is in?” Lance asked as he ran up to her. “472.” The nurse replied, checking her computer. Lance thanked her and made his way to Keith’s room, rehearsing over and over in his head what he was going to say. What was he going to say? He had no clue. ‘Hi keith i’m sorry i told you this was a waste of time i love you and i’m just scared also lotor is threatening me.’ no. ‘keith thank god you’re okay! I love you.’ no. ‘keith. I’m so glad you’re okay. I’m so sorry. There’s no excuse for the way i acted but i don’t want to lose you. I’m so sorry’ That was better. He felt his throat close up as he turned the doorknob. 

He pushed the door open slowly and his felt his knees buckle when he saw the state Keith was in. Matt saw him walk in, and put a hand softly onto Shiro’s shoulder. “Takashi, come with me a minute I think we should give these two a minute alone.” Matt whispered, nodding his head at Lance. Shiro was hesitant, but he followed his husband out into the hall, leaving Lance alone with Keith. He stood at the edge of the room and stared at his boyfriend, ‘Was Keith still his boyfriend?’ He was bloodied and bruised, wearing a tattered white shirt, but worse than that was the look in his eyes. Keith was afraid, he was sad, he was angry, and worst of all Lance knew it was his fault. “I-I’m so sorry.” Lance whimpered, taking a step toward Keith. He was so afraid Keith was going to send him away. Tears began to roll down Keith’s scraped cheeks. “Why are you sorry?” Keith croaked out, reaching his right hand out for Lance. “I-I shouldn’t have acted the way I did there’s really no excuse and i’m sorry i lashed out.” Lance continued, stepping closer to grab Keith’s hand. Keith was quiet but squeezed Lance’s hand. Lance took that as his cue to shut up and stopped talking. Keith took a long, pained breath in and looked at lance softly. “I want to talk about this, and we need to talk about this. But not right this second. Mostly because I feel like if Matt has to keep Shiro out of this room a minute longer I won’t be the only one in a hospital bed.” Keith croaked out, slowly drawing Lance’s hand toward his mouth and planting a soft kiss on it. 

Sure enough, Shiro came barreling through the door not minutes later. He was followed by an exhausted Matt who came in cracking jokes about him being an “Overprotective Father”. Lance felt his phone buzz and shakily pulled it out. 

 

Hunko:  
Hey buddy!  
Where in the Heck are you.   
You disappeared and so did Keith so i assumed y’all went back to his dorm but Pidge says that you aren’t there either.   
I just want to make sure you’re okay. 

You:   
I’m at the hospital will explain L8R.

Hunk:  
I’m sorry you’re WHERE?!  
You will explain right the fuck now!  
What happened!  
DO I NEED TO BEAT THE FUCK OUT OF KEITH CAUSE I LOVE HIM BUT I WILL  
EXPLAIN   
NOW.

You:   
Keith is the one in the hospital.   
It’s a long story i’ll explain back in the dorm room. 

Hunk:   
Oh good.   
You’re definitely explaining.  
Shay told me to tell you if I find a single scratch on you that she’s gonna beat you up for lying. 

Lance stifled a snicker at the text and put his phone away. Keith had put on clothes Shiro had brought for him and was now asking for his mother’s knife. Matt pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to Keith. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Keith felt bad lying to them, they just didn’t need to know the truth, they’d worry too much. They couldn’t know, that he wasn’t drunk, and his accident wasn’t an accident. He crashed on purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha what me posting? It's only been like what a month??????? Whoops sorry.


	11. 2 years of intinsive therapy later...

  
  


Lance looked around his dorm room, everything felt different now, he looked around at everything in boxes and felt a strange twinge in his heart. “Hunk.” He called toward the bathroom. “Myeh” his friend responded, standing in the doorframe, toothbrush in his mouth. “We’re like real adults now” Lance said, running his hands through his curls. Hunk nodded and turned around to spit his toothpaste out. Hunk set his toothbrush down and pulled his friend into a Bear Hug. “Everything’s gonna be fine buddy. I’ll still love you no matter how far away we live from each other, though i doubt very much you’ll let me live too far from you.” Hunk said reassuringly. Lance nodded and laughed. “Yeah, sorry, I’m just afraid of jumping head first into the abyss that’s all.” Lance replied, getting up from the bed. “You won’t be jumping alone that’s for sure.” Hunk replied. Lance smiled at his friend and started off toward the bathroom to get ready for graduation. 

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

For Keith graduation wasn’t that big of a deal, He’d done it 4 years ago,  and he’d do it again 3 years from now. If it weren’t for Shiro and Lance he wouldn’t even be going. He got up and threw on a pair of black slacks and a button-down to go under his robe. He brushed his teeth and hair and washed his face.  He started out the door and stopped for a moment as he went to turn off the lights. He felt like he was seeing his room in a whole new way, all covered with boxes. This was a room filled to the brim with memories, both good and bad, first kisses with Lance, failing tests, Staying up late finishing papers, smash tournaments with Pidge. He turned the light off and let out a deep sigh. “I guess this is it,” Keith whispered closing the door. 

 

The ceremony was short and sweet. After Keith, started off toward His brother and pidge, when he heard shouting coming from behind him. “Hey! Keith! Wait up!” he turned around to see Lance running behind him. He smiled and caught his boyfriend in a warm embrace. “I love you.” Lance smiled. “I love you too you dork.” Keith Laughed, pulling Lance into a kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. I'm sorry for ending it so shitty I just had no idea what to write anymore and had to get talked out of killing off Keith last chapter like I wanted to. So this is the fluff you get. have a nice life. Maybe I'll write something again eventually????


End file.
